


if nothing else we still have this

by binni



Series: if you were here and i were there [2]
Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: M/M, PWP, bottom dantalion, no seriously pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binni/pseuds/binni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A freak blizzard, power outage, and warm blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if nothing else we still have this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowsLoveSong (shadowslovesong)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowslovesong/gifts), [hotkadamn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hotkadamn).



> Birthday fic for [shadowslovesong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowslovesong)! It's not beta'd by anyone but I didn't want to add another day past the b-day, so hEY.

William awoke to a sneeze coming from the hallway, followed by quick footsteps and a cold rush of blankets. He hadn't even had a chance to open his eyes before he felt ice-cold hands and arms and legs and feet wrap around him. The shock zapped away any grogginess he felt and he snapped his gaze down to see a tuft of messy black hair nestled at his chest. The breath Dantalion released was warm on his skin, a stark contrast to what the rest of his body offered, and William found his hand reaching to run through that messy mop of hair with a grin on his face.

"Good morning to you, too."

"Wh dnh ngh uhnfp."

William blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Dantalion moved away just an inch or so, but made sure to pull the covers over his and William's heads. The rush was chilly, making him want to cling a little closer, and he thought maybe he knew what Dantalion was getting at.

"We don't have a fireplace. Having no fireplace means having no heat."

"I take it the storm hit, then, and there's no power."

Dantalion cuddled closer once more as if in affirmation. "I have those tests to grade, too. Like hell if I'm grading anything in this icebox."

William snorted, his fingers playing with the hair and twirling it gently. "Your students will be so disappointed."

He felt Dantalion grin against him as a shiver, caused by no kind of chill, seared its way in a figure eight on his spine. "A few, actually," Dantalion admitted. "I have two students who remind me of you. Constantly fighting their scores as if they know more than I do." (William scoffed.) "Right at the front of the class, leading the discussions." And, as if to punctuate William's growing frown, "Always staring at me."

William scowled. Mostly to himself, as Dantalion couldn't exactly see his face. "Well then by all means!" he started. He withdrew his hand from Dantalion's hair and scooted back as much as Dantalion's hold would allow. It was colder than he'd anticipated. "Go grade their tests, then! I hope they get perfect marks."

A welcomed – if somewhat reluctantly – warmth returned when Dantalion cocooned him again. "Their top marks don't compare to yours. And they don't leave me sexually explicit, drunken voicemails, either."

"How reassuring." William's fingers returned once more to Dantalion's hair. When had that happened?

"It should be."

Maybe it was just the proximity, but something soft began moving against his chest. Something soft, and warm. Maybe a little wet. But a happy hum came from Dantalion, and William rolled his eyes. Maybe trying to not grin. (Maybe.) 

"So you only sleep with students and let them move in after they humiliate themselves in a drunken stupor on your phone." William resisted letting himself shiver as Dantalion began moving his lips down. 

"To be frank, I suppose." Dantalion's fingers pressed just above William's hips, slipping their way under the hem of his pants. "But I have to actually like them. I don't want someone I don't like actually living with me."

Dantalion's fingers carefully tickled down William's leg and up his inner thigh—

"But it helps if they're a bit of a brat."

William's fingers gripped tighter into Dantalion's hair without a single thought, and he pulled Dantalion up as much as he could to meet him the rest of the way. He kissed Dantalion hard; it was off-center and almost hurt, but it wasn't long before his tongue hotly met Dantalion's and soothed any kind of discomfort. Their breathing came in uneven, off-beat pants, easily making the heat beneath the covers almost stifling.

But pleasantly so.

Dantalion's hand slowly began to work William's dick, sending the gentlest thrills of pleasure straight to his gut and enticing him to push Dantalion back and straddle him. "Tch. You are actually the worst," he mumbled, working his pants off of at least one leg and shoving Dantalion's down just enough to free his cock before grabbing it to rub in time against his own. He could feel how dry his hands were, but he didn't hear Dantalion complaining about it. Instead all Dantalion did was sit up as much as he could and keep his hand going with William's. 

The covers shifted around them, falling down William's back to leave them exposed to the chill of the air. The invasion of cold hardly did a thing to stop them; if anything it added more stimulation and a need to work each other harder. Dantalion thrust as much as he could against William, but with every attempt, William pushed himself down as if to keep Dantalion still. If William wasn't mistaken, Dantalion got harder every time William countered him, and it made William's need for control trickle forward more and more.

There was a twist of Dantalion's wrist that forced William to press as closely as he could, and he cursed. He jolted forward with another kiss, feeling Dantalion's hands move back to grip his hips and hold him in place as they grinded against each other with staccato breaths. The pleasure that had been stirring slowly in his gut tugged a little harder, begging and begging for more, and William was not inclined to deny it. Yet … it required pulling his attention from Dantalion, and _that_ was something he was hard-pressed to do.

So William ceased his movements, letting himself even out his breathing and give Dantalion the slowest, laziest kiss he probably ever had. But Dantalion responded positively: his grip loosened, his own ministrations relaxing. Such small actions, William had come to realize, were all that was necessary with Dantalion. It was almost endearing, and he pulled from the kiss with a satisfied grin.

"I'm topping," William breathed across Dantalion's ear. He felt the flutter of Dantalion's eyelashes against his cheek, and the heat that came from Dantalion's face at the statement. But he nodded and as William swung around to reach across to the bedside table, Dantalion threw his pants off completely, and tried working William's off of his leg as he moved.

The awkward movement made William have to stifle something of a laugh, and when he returned, condom and lubricant in hand, he threw his arms around Dantalion with another kiss, knocking him down to the bed and kicking his pants off the rest of the way.

"This is – kind of out of – chara – cter for you – isn't it?" Dantalion asked between sloppy, needy kisses. Those kisses halted, though, and William sat back.

He dropped the condom and the lubricant, crossing his arms loosely. "Did you want me to be _that_ much of a brat?" he asked. An eyebrow rose in question, his eyelids lowering just enough to give his waiting stare a haughty, smug feel. When Dantalion had nothing to say, William grinned, and leaned down with a chuckle at a memory he couldn't help but share.

"Nervous, _professor_?"

The pink returned to Dantalion's cheeks, and William's hand coursed down with delight. Hurriedly he opened the condom, but it was Dantalion's hands that rolled it swiftly from tip to base. His face was still pink, and his movements were a little stuttered but it actually made William's chest warm. For as confident and sure as Dantalion really was, these moments were heaven for William. 

It wasn't much longer before William's slicked fingers were working Dantalion, eliciting small but erotic sounds from him. That William was capable of doing this to him, of bringing his (former, sure) professor to this level, re-sparked that current of control he'd earlier felt, and he added one more finger to his attentions. That one made Dantalion freeze for the smallest of moments before carefully moving, and eventually rocking onto William's hand.

"Are you ready?" William asked. 

When Dantalion focused on him like that, something unraveled within William. He couldn't name it yet, but he knew it was there, just waiting for William to pay it more attention. William never pushed it away or ignored it, though; he just put it aside for Dantalion's nod, always aware of its presence. It was never truly forgotten.

William made sure there was enough lube on the condom before lining himself up with Dantalion, and slowly pushing himself in. He'd topped before, plenty of times, but each time felt almost … new. Was it the same for Dantalion? Part of him hoped so.

A shuddering sigh escaped the both of them as William was fully seated within Dantalion. They let each other relax and grow comfortable, and William was so sure he would never know when Dantalion was ever fully comfortable like this. ( _Did he make Dantalion wonder the same?_ ) But Dantalion moved against him again, sending more shocks through William that he reveled in, letting himself start moving at a decent pace, as if the (almost steady) tempo would calm him down.

His hands held to Dantalion's (powerful, so powerful) thighs, feeling as the strong muscles beneath that skin contracted and relaxed with every thrust William made. The stronger and faster William's movement became, the tighter Dantalion's legs held around him and the more secure he felt.

But that smooth friction, and the heat, and the pressure, and the warm trails Dantalion's fingers left wherever they touched; none of it helped calm anything William felt down. With every beat of his heart, his lungs felt like they would collapse. With every mutilated exhale Dantalion gave of his name his heart would give a stronger beat. He would die in bliss, he knew he would, and that thing inside of him, that sat there waiting for William to acknowledge it, became less and less discreet. It was so close to demanding attention.

"You can go, ngah, faster," Dantalion prompted, trying to smile. His hands had grabbed at his dick, pumping himself in wretched time with William as he sped up just slightly. 

The sight beneath him would never become old, it wouldn't matter how long they would ever be together like this. Seeing Dantalion smiling with his eyes closed, and brow pinched, and hearing his name and feeling those legs wrap around him. It was overwhelming, and before long it didn't take more than the sounds coming from Dantalion's throat or the warm stickiness splashing between them to completely undo him. Just a few more thrusts into Dantalion, and William was panting and holding back his groans. Dantalion's name stumbled on his breath. 

He pulled out easily, sluggishly taking off the condom to tie up and throw away before falling to his back. The sweat on him began cooling on his warm skin, and his breathing slowly began to return to normal. 

He laughed, though. He laughed as he stared at the back of his eyelids, unwilling to open his eyes until he felt a soft washcloth wiping across his navel. It was all he could do to open his eyes, to be greeted by Dantalion's gentle grinning. His hair was still messy (messier now), and William could see the sheen of sweat on his skin. And for as much as William would love for them to take a shower, there was no way he wanted to lose sight of this - water or no water.

The thing he'd put aside for Dantalion; it had enveloped William. This warmth was similar to whatever he'd felt during their sex, but there was something so different about it, and he felt it compelling him to do things he'd never thought of doing. Like saying, "I love you," aloud. There was no reason William would actually say that, especially after a year of actually being together. Was it really _needed_ at this point?

Only he wished he could continue that train of thought, because at least one part of those thoughts hadn't been private, if the look on Dantalion's face was anything to go by. The pink that had adorned those cheeks moments ago was red, now, and William was fairly certain his heart actually did stop. His mind scrambled for something, anything, to say but the lack of mental coherency sent him into a downward spiral and nothing was there to stop it.

Except for Dantalion's, "I love you, too."

It gave William whiplash, he was sure, and although William would expect some kind of fear to keep worrying him, it … was nothing like that. Instead he felt safe and secure, and comfortable despite the cold setting in once more. He had never felt like this in his life and he never wanted it to go away.

So he hurried the covers back over their heads and forced Dantalion down to hide his face in the crook of his neck. It was enough for Dantalion to have seen that much already, but he'd be damned if he let Dantalion see him cry. Not over something like this, something so sentimental.

But even if that was the case, part of him hoped that maybe the power wouldn't come back on too soon.


End file.
